Valentine Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credits Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo heads to Las Vegas..." rings the doorbell Announcer: "And meets the Valentine Family..." Wolf: "NO!" screams and throws a chair at his mother Announcer: "...whose youngest child has Type 1 Diabetes." Nina: "Wolf, can you please get your shot right now?" Announcer: "And young Wolf's condition has affected the family in the entire house." sits on the couch by herself, as she is reading a book "The Wizard of Oz" puts Sage in time-out Nina: "We don't say rude things to grown-up people. Sit there and stay in time-out." Announcer: "And it is literally a question of life or death as Wolf refuses to eat." Nina: "Do you want to get sick?" Wolf: "NO I WILL NOT!" Announcer: "Can Jo teach mom and dad to have the strength to better life and help this sick child before this family loses all hope?" Wolf: "SUPERNANNY MUST FAIL!" Submission Reel Jo: "Here I am in Las Vegas ready to help a family who has a child with Type 1 Diabetes. Let's take a look and see who we got." ???: "Hi, we're the Valentine Family." Nina: "I am Nina, age 35. I have 4 kids. We have Buffy who is 9 1/2, Clove who is 7, Sage who is 5, and Wolf who is 4." Observation Begins Observation Continues Wolf: "NO!! I DON'T WANNA!" screams Parent Meeting House Rules Discipline Buffy's 10th Birthday Jo: "The next day, it was Buffy's birthday party, and she was having an American Idol-themed party, complete with a karaoke machine." and Nina place rice krispie treats and Jell-O (in star-shaped bites), an American Idol birthday cake, superstar sandwiches, descendant chocolate strawberries, trail mix, pop star punch, fruit and cheese skewers, Diet Coke, Fan-favorite fruit kabobs served with Hawaiian fruit dip, star-shaped pieces of pizza, American Idol cupcakes and a bowl of Chex mix. Nina: "Okay, Buffy. We took care of the refreshments. Would you like to help us with the decorations, the favors and the game set-up?" Buffy: "Sure." Marc: "Great." Buffy and Marc put up a banner that reads, "Have a Rockin' 10th Birthday, Buffy!" and Buffy place giant inflatable microphones around the party area steps into the room Jo: "What's going on?" Nina: "Buffy's turning 10 years old today and we're having a birthday party for her." Jo: "Well, Happy Birthday, Buffy." smiles Buffy: "Thanks, Jo-Jo." [Marc, Nina, Jo and Buffy each create a CD with all of their favorite American Idol songs and artists to play] and Jo both tie some American Idol latex balloons around the food and present tables American Idol music turns on Buffy: "My favorite American Idol artists are Kelly Clarkson, Taylor Hicks, Ruben Studdard, Fantasia Barrino and Carrie Underwood." Jo: "I'll go and create a stage for Buffy and the guests to perform." and Nina cut out several stars in varying sizes and cover in tin foil. Then they punch holes at the top of the stars and hang them on the ceiling and Nina get out the plates, napkins, and Rock Star Microphone cups and an Electric Guitar piñata [Buffy places an American Idol centerpiece in the middle of the table] Jo: "Okay, once we set up the contestant registration table, we're all set and the party is ready." Jo: “Before any warning, the trouble started changes the music to On Fire By Lil Wayne knocks over all the food on the buffet table destroys the CD that Buffy made pops the balloons inserts lit sparklers in the cake American Idol cake explodes all over everybody Marc: “CLOVE TARA VALENTINE, SAGE THEODORE VALENTINE & WOLFGANG DAMIEN VALENTINE! THAT’S ENOUGH YOU ARE ALL GOING TO THE NAUGHTY ZONE!” puts Clover, Sage & Wolf in the Naughty Zone Wolf's Epic Tantrum Jo: "The family sat down for lunch. Mom wanted Wolf to eat, too, but he was having none of it," Wolf: "I DON'T WANNA!" Nina: "You have to. Without it, you might get sick. You don't want to end up like that, do you?" The Babysitter DVD Meeting New Leaves Bye Bye, Jo-Jo Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties